Power pedestals used within marinas and trailer parks to provide temporary electric hookup are economically fabricated from sheet metal enclosures that usually contain a hinged metal cover that allows access to the circuit breakers and power cable sockets while affording protection to the components under inclement weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,762 entitled "Meter Power Distribution Apparatus for Mobile Homes with a Detachable Front Panel for Power Outlet Fittings" describes one such metal power pedestal that includes power meters along with the circuit breakers and electrical power receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,436 entitled "Power Distribution Center" describes a metal power pedestal that further includes a lamp on the top of the enclosure for area illumination in the vicinity of the power pedestal.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,182 entitled "Modular Plastic Power-Light Pedestal Enclosure" discloses a plastic enclosure that includes television, telephone connections, circuit breakers and power receptacles along with a lamp for area illumination.
The modular plastic power-light pedestal enclosure is ideal for new installations in view of the excellent weather resistance of the plastic material and access to such a wide range of facilities within a common enclosure. However, in some applications such as with large trailer parks and marinas, the additional expense requirements with such plastic power-light pedestal enclosures would not economically justify replacement of existing metal power pedestals which adequately provide electric circuit protection as well as metering. It would be economically advantageous, to provide such existing metal power pedestals with television, telephone and lighting facilities by means of an adapter that can be either factory-installed or field-installed at a moderate cost.
One purpose of the invention accordingly, is to provide such an adapter to existing metal power pedestals for television and telephone connections. A further purpose of the invention is to provide a lighting luminaire adapter that can also be factory-installed or field-installed on existing metal power pedestals to provide such lighting at a moderate cost.